postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Gun
The Machine Gun '''(renamed the '''M16 in Postal III and renamed the Assault Rifle in Redux) is a weapon featured in POSTAL, POSTAL 2, Postal III, ''and ''POSTAL Redux. POSTAL and POSTAL Redux The Machine Gun is the first weapon the player is given in POSTAL, and has unlimited ammunition. It has a moderate fire rate and kills any enemy in around 10 shots. Most of the time, the machine gun will incapacitate an enemy, but they will die a few seconds later. In Redux, the Machine Gun is replaced by two weapons: the Submachine Gun and the Assault Rifle. The Submachine Gun is used by the Postal Dude, whereas the Assault Rifle can only be used by hostiles, most often SWAT Officers and Machine Gunners. The weapon can be used by the player through the cheat code "AssaultAndBattery", where it performs idenitcally to the Submachine Gun. POSTAL 2 The Machine Gun was originally the only weapon capable of fully automatic fire in [[Postal 2|''POSTAL 2]]. The weapon can take quite a number of shots to drop someone, but the high accuracy and fire rate compensates for this. Despite it being one of the more superior weapons in the game, it's the most common out of all of them and can be found in houses, rooftops, and various other places. The police armoury is almost always full of machine guns. In Enhanced Mode, the Machine Gun's secondary-fire causes it to shoot ricocheting scissors, which can be very useful for quickly taking down armoured enemies and bosses. Postal III M16 The Machine Gun reappears in Postal III., renamed to its real-word name, the "M16". It functions as it did in the previous game (can be upgraded with cat silencer) except with added reload mechanics. Its magazine holds 30 bullets, with a max reserve of 300. Due to the low damage of the Pistol and Boomstick, and extremely low accuracy of the M-Gun, the M16 is considered the most useful weapon in the game. M-Gun In addition to this, there is another Machine Gun known as the M-Gun. Based on the real world "M249", it is far more powerful than the M16 but far less accurate. Its magazine holds 100 bullets, with a max reserve of 400. Trivia *The machine gun in POSTAL seems to be a Beretta M12. In POSTAL 2 ''and ''Postal III, the weapon is based on the Colt M16A2. In Redux, its counterpart, the Submachine Gun, is based on the H&K MP5K, while the NPC-used Assault Rifle is again based on the M16A2. *The machine gun in the POSTAL 2 beta at E3 2002 was an M16A2 with an ACOG sight. *The M-Gun in Postal III was originally based on the M60 in early footage, and is based on the FN M249 SAW in the final game. *In POSTAL 2, when using its alt-fire while silenced, the cat does not fly off the barrel. *When firing the M-Gun in Postal III, the Dude's arms will shake wildly after a few seconds of continuous gunfire. Category:Weapons